


Must Have Been the Wind

by LillianLovefall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bad Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Fluff, Good Bill Weasley, Good Charlie Weasley, Good Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Neville Longbottom, Good Percy Weasley, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianLovefall/pseuds/LillianLovefall
Summary: Dumbledore organized a celebration to Harry for defeating Voldemort, but he made the "mistake" of making it obligatory for everyone's family to attend. Harry had to be with the Dursleys for all celebrations.! No one died, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Dumbledore a.s.o. are still alive !!WARNING! - I will put warning signs like this at the top of every chapter that contains abuse and/or physical violence.PS. I DID NOT CREATE THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE OR STORYLINE, ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO J.K. ROWLING
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Must Have Been the Wind

# I HAVE NOT COMPLETED THIS AS OF YET, I will update it when I have finished at LEAST one chapter that I can post! :)


End file.
